


Dead Tired

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Make sure you're ready, Supernatural Elements, Taker swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Everyone has a purpose in this world and everyone loves to feel needed, but what happens when the one person you swore to protect doesn't need you anymore?What would you do?





	1. Kids These Days

Taker's heavy boots nearly creaked the cement floor, as he paced the same halls of the arena in his regular stride. He couldn't keep still. Kane was late, his match had ended almost an hour ago, but the 7ft monster was no where to be seen.

A deep sigh escaped Taker's lips, as he cracked his knuckles and combed one hand through his hair, "Damn kid," Taker grunted. "And he wonders why I colour my hair."

The older man continued to pace outside his brother's locker room till his phone vibrated in his coat pocket. Taker froze in place and scrambled to grab his phone.

It was Kane.

"Where are you," Taker spat into the phone, without even a hello or a how are you.

"Wow, brother," Kane chuckled. "That's a new way of greeting someone."

"Where are you?"

"I'm fine, brother. Don't overreact."

"I asked you a question, boy."

"Would you relax, you're acting ridiculous. I'm out with a couple of friends, alright?"

Before Taker could scold him like the child he was, Kane's voice was replaced by a endless screeching sound. Taker raised an eye brow to the strange noise assaulting his eardrums, but once he checked his phone his blood began to boil. Kane had hung up on him, which shocked and infuriated Taker to the core. With a growl, Taker shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"That brat," Taker huffed to himself, as he grabbed onto his belt. "Kids these days no damn respect."

That being said, Taker spun on his heels and stormed back to his truck. Taker could feel his rage burning his cold, inked flesh, as he climbed into his truck and slammed his door shut. With his heart racing in rage, Taker blasted the radio with anything heavy metal which somehow calmed the Deadman down.

Taker layed back his leather chair and listened to the music with his eyes closed. He took a few deep breathes, as the bass made his chest twitch and gently shaked the truck like a blender.

Just before the song hit the chorus, Taker's phone vibrated again. Taker slowly sat up and cranked the music way down, as he pulled out his phone and checked the name: Goat-boy.

Taker rolled his eyes and ignored the call. He tossed his phone on the dash and started his truck with a monstrous roar. As Taker began his journey home he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He shifted in his chair which squeaked when he moved and let out a deep sigh.

The roads were empty that night not a soul to be found. Just before Taker could turn up the radio his phone vibrated again. Taker checked his phone as quick as he could, but the word 'Goat' caught his eye which confused him greatly.

Rolling his eyes, Taker finally answered and put his phone on speaker, "What?" The Deadman barked.

"erh....we....eeeck~" 

Daniel's voice wasn't coming through at all, he didn't sound drunk, but he was speaking like one. With a mix of heavy static and background laughter, Taker couldn't make out a single word.

"What the hell are you saying?" Taker asked, slightly annoyed. "I can't hear you."

"Kst ack-"

Once again Taker got hung up on which made matters worse. With a heavy hand, Taker punched the steering wheel and let out a yell of frustration. He began cursing every name under the sun till his face went red and his knuckles turned white.

It was a long ride, but when Taker got home there was no such thing as home sweet home. He marched straight into the kitchen and yanked a cold one out of the fridge and slammed the door. He popped the cap like a teen popped a pimple and chugged his beer whole. The clock on the kitchen wall read 11:15pm which brought the Deadman some comfort.

"He'll be home soon," Taker told himself, as he placed the empty bottle on the counter and rubbed his tired face. "There will be hell to pay, but he'll be here soon."

Suddenly, Taker got an idea he was going to wait the old fashion way; sitting on the front porch like an angry Father, and embarrass the hell out the Devil's favourite demon. A smirk found it's way across Taker's lips, as he left the house and sat on the old wooden chair he had made so long ago. He got himself comfortable and waited.

It was dead silent that night that the only thing Taker could hear was the slow tapping of his cowboy boots on wood. Taker held his phone in one hand and tapped his knee with the other. Time felt like it was going by so slowly it nearly drove Taker mad, he could feel his eyes lid grow heavier and heavier as time passed. Yet, the Deadman was determined to stay awake even if he had to wait all damn night.

Kane was an adult, but Taker knew how cruel the real world was and he didn't like not knowing where his baby brother was. Over the years Kane had been growing distant going out more, not telling Taker where he was going, and just being distant.

Taker didn't feel like he was being possessive, but it was always the same thing with Kane. The Demon would let his guard down for a possible 'friend' have his fun and have his heart broken again and again.

X-Pac, Tori, Big Show, Mankind, and even Paul Bearer, but that Daniel Bryan it was only a matter of time in Taker's mind. Taker checked his phone it was midnight the Witching hour, so Taker decided to call Kane.

As he found Kane's number on his phone he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Taker sighed and put his phone away, "Keep an eye on him, Paul," Taker whispered, as he leaned back in his chair. "Keep an eye on him."

Taker could hear Paul's high pitch voice in his head, "Don't get to close my Undertaker. Don't show weakness."

"Caring is not weakness," Taker stated, as he tried to swip the cold hand off his tense shoulder. 

"He's weak, my Undertaker," Paul warned. "Don't let him know you care if he finds out, hell drag you down too."

"Fuck off!" Taker cussed as he rose from his chair and turned towards Paul's voice. "Whose the dead one here? The only weak one is you, and your son.....he's stronger then your fat head could ever imagine."

"But, you'll never tell him that will you? You have no heart."

"I love Kane more then you ever could!"

Paul suddenly went silent and the cold hand on Taker's shoulder disappeared, as a pair of yellow headlights pierced the night. Taker's heart began to race, as the lights got closer and closer. The car was blaring out a genre of music Taker didn't recognize, but when it came to a slow halt, Taker spotted his masked little brother in the back sitting watching him. Kane's face looked froze in fear, as Taker crossed his arms and glared at the car.

Taker spotted three others in the vehicle, but only one bearded individual caught his attention. Daniel Bryan. Everyone was looking at Taker, but Kane turned to Daniel and started talking, they shook hands, and Kane stepped out of the car.

In a cautious stride, Kane walked towards Taker and offered him a smile, but the Deadman wasn't having it. Once Kane reached the first step on the porch he stopped and let out a frighten laugh, "I know it's late and I'm sorry," Kane apologized, as he gestured towards Daniel. "I tried to call you, but my phone died and I asked Daniel to call you-"

"Get inside," Taker grunted through his teeth not wanted to hear an excuse. "Now."

"At least let me explain."

"GET INSIDE!" Taker's loud outburst brought a lightning storm crashing in startling anyone in a sixteen mile radius. Daniel's car sped off in fear, as Kane covered his ears, protecting them from the loud bolts of lighting crashing into the ground. 

Kane submitted and hurried inside keeping his eyes on the ground, as Taker followed behind. As both men entered their home, Taker snapped his fingers and pointed at the red leather armchair next to the black stone fireplace, "Sit," Taker ordered, angrily, as he sat himself on his throne.

Not wanting to upset the Deadman anymore, Kane scurried over to the chair Taker gestured to and sat down with his hands folded in his lap. Taker rested his chin in his hand and glared at Kane, he could hear the Demon's heart racing; he was afraid. 

Taker continued to stare at Kane reading him and looking for any signs of emotional or physical damage. There was nothing, Taker wanted to sigh in relief, but he kept his angry facial expression. 

Kane gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but Taker raised his hand, silencing him. The two sat in silence just staring at one another for what felt like hours. Kane's gaze fell to his hands and he adjusted his glove which had fallen loose. The young man was regretting going out at all, having Taker react like this wasn't funny anymore.

Taker cleared his throat loudly catching Kane's attention, "You wanna tell me what time it is?" Taker asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Surprised by the odd request, Kane tilted his head and slowly turned to the clock in the kitchen. 

It was 1:13am.

Kane thought his heart was going to explode when he read the clock, but he looked back at Taker, "It's uhhh...about ten after one," Kane answered, as he brushed his hair out of his face.

Taker nodded at Kane's response and leaned back, "What were you doing?"

"Do I honestly have to tell you? I just went out, but I tried calling-"

Taker raised his hand, silencing Kane again, "Don't you have a curfew?" 

Kane sighed and didn't answer. 

"I asked you a question, boy," Taker scolded, as he crossed his arms. "Don't make me ask again."

"Do you have any idea how old I am!" Kane snapped, as he quickly stood up nearly knocking his chair over. "Why are you treating me like a child?"

"Because your acting like one," Taker said, calmly. "But, I tend to fix that behavior."

With his hands on his hips, Kane rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Is that so? What are you going to do, Deadman? Beat me?"

Without a bit of hesitation, Taker slowly stood and grabbed onto his belt with both hands. Taker watched all remaining colour in Kane's face disappear, as he slowly backed away, "Y-you're joking," Kane stuttered, as he kept his eyes on Taker's hands. "You wouldn't."

Taker cocked his finger at Kane, "Come here," He ordered staring Kane down. "If you run you'll only make it worse for yourself."

"Don't you dare," Kane growled, as he moved behind his chair. "I'm too old for that."

Ignoring his little brother's pleads, Taker unbuckled his leather belt and slid it through the loops of his jeans. Kane watched in disbelief at what his brother was doing, Taker had never show such aggression before and it frighten Kane dearly.

Taker held his belt tightly, "Kane Jacobs Calaway, I said come here."

"Hell no!" Kane yelled, as he darted for the stairs. "You're insane!"

Shockingly, Taker was faster then Kane and they collided on the stairs. Taker quickly entered Kane's personal space and grabbed his brother's wrist. In an act of desperation, Kane threw a punch directly at Taker face, but the Deadman was prepared and ducked completely avoiding the attack. The swing sent Kane tumbling forward right into Taker's grasp. 

Taker didn't waste any time getting a tight hold on his brother. With a tough pull, Taker threw Kane over his knee.

"Dammit!" Kane barked, as he put his hands out to catch his fall. In a panic Kane tried to think of a way out of the situation he was in, but his mind was clouded due to the stress and fear. With all his strength he tried to push himself upright.

As Kane held onto the stairs, Taker quickly placed his arm across Kane's back holding him down in place. Taker doubled the belt in his hand and made the fast decision to begin the punishment without a warning.

A quick grunt came out of Kane, as the belt made contact with his backside. It had been a while since the last time Kane had his ass beat, but it wasn't an easy thing to just forget. Once Kane had realized he was trapped he stopped struggling and accepted his fate, but imagined all the ways he was going to kill Taker after.

"You scared the hell out me Kane," Taker confessed, as he continued to bring the belt down trying to not be too harsh, but still get his message across.

Kane some how forced out a bitter chuckle instead of a yelp, "How do you think I feel! I'm getting my ass beat on the damn staircase!"

Refusing to admit that Kane had a good point, Taker remained silent. With a tiny wince of pain, Kane closed his eyes and tried to ignore the entire situation, but it was hard to block out the growing pain that was getting worse by the second.

"I have set rules for you for a reason, little brother," Taker lectured, as he brought his belt down every other word. "I want to keep you safe."

Kane let out a groan before he yelled out, "I'm a grown man, Taker!"

"You will always be a child to me, Kane," Taker huffed, as he used more force bringing his belt down. "Being the big brother means I have to protect you no matter how old you are."

"This is not being protective," Kane slurred through his teeth, as his bottom began to burn. "You're being possessive."

Taker froze and dropped the belt. The buckle hit the wooden floor with a crash that startled Kane and made the young man look around for the cause of the noise.

"W-what are you doing?" Kane asked, as slightly looked over his shoulder and up at his brother. "Taker?"

Instead of answering, Taker began bringing down his large hand on Kane's burning backside.

Kane gasped in shock and tried to wiggle away, but Taker had him pinned in place. 

"I didn't even do anything w-wrong," Kane's voice was beginning to crack. "You're a sick man."

"This is personal Kane," Taker continued, as he brought his hand down over and over again. "You didn't tell me where you were, you kept me waiting, you we're late, and you knew it was wrong, yet you did it anyway. "

A few tears escaped Kane's eyes and slipped down his face, but he coughed to keep his voice strong, "I-I didn't want to tell you b-because I knew you'd be mad." His voice was unable to stay strong and turned into a whimper, "I just wanted to go out." He slammed his fist on the stairs, as he cried out in pain, "I just want to be normal!"

"Believe me Kane if I could start everything over I would," Taker replied. "But, life is just a bitch like that. We're not normal, but as long as we're together that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry," Kane whimpered, as he rested his forehead on the steps and gave into the tears he had been holding in.

Taker stopped the spanking and loosened his hold on Kane's back. He gently rubbed his brother's back and waited for his younger half to calm down. 

Kane slowly pushed himself up and kept his back to Taker, as he wiped his watery eyes. Feeling guilty for what he had done, Taker put his hand on Kane's shoulder, but Kane yanked himself away.

"Get away from me!" Kane sobbed, as he shoved Taker back and hurried up the stairs groaning in pain.

Taker barely caught himself on the railing, as Kane stormed off and ran to his room. Kane slammed the door behind him and sent an echo through the quiet house.

Taker's heart was in his stomach he felt like he was going to vomit. With a quick glance up the empty stairs, Taker started getting a headache and darted out of the house.

"Fuck," Taker cussed, as he cupped his face, realizing what he had just done. "Fuck- Dammit!"

"Love is cruel isn't it, my Undertaker?"

Taker growled at Paul's voice and with pint up rage kicked the wooden chair half way across the porch. This only made Taker curse more and pace around like a scared dog.

"Look at what you've done."

Taker needed to get Paul out of his head and needed to get him out now. He looked around the porch, Taker remembered storing an old pack of cigarettes with a lighter in the mail box. With trembling hands Taker hurried to the mail box and prayed they were still there.

Not that it made him feel any better, but he craved a smoke and when he spotted his half finished pack his legs nearly gave out. He grabbed the pack as fast as he could and pulled out a cigarette. It was old, but it would have to do, he placed the cigarette in his mouth and flicked the lighter.

It had been a year since his last cigarette, but that night was a cheat day. As he finally got the lighter to work a gust of wind stole the flame, and caused Taker to groan.

Taker used one hand on the lighter and the other to block the wind, "Piss off, Paul," Taker mumbled, as he flicked the lighter again and again. "I need a smoke."

Finally the familiar orange ambers began to glow close to Taker's face, and he didn't hesitate to inhale deeply.

Taker closed his eyes as he took in the smoke and enjoyed the calm moment. He opened his eyes as he exhaled and watched the smoke leave his mouth and disappear into the night. He repeated the same steps till his cigarette was down to the brown tip and he tossed it into the dead grass.

As he reached for another his own voice echoed in his head.

"If I could start everything over I would."

"Start....over?" Taker asked himself, as his eyes shifted side to side. "Start- That's it!"

Carelessly dropping the pack, Taker nearly knocked the front door down and dashed into the house. There was a huge chance that it wouldn't work, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Well it would hurt alot if it didn't work, but it was worth a shot.

Taker just needed to find that book


	2. Dusty Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through an old, dusty basement Taker is on the search for an very important box that will fix everything he had done, but who will stop him?

The old, oak door to the basement creaked open, as Taker carefully held a lit, three armed candelabra out in front of him. It had been years since he went into the dark basement he had no use for it. He had only used it when he was the leader of the ministry, but that was forever ago. 

Each step squeak, as Taker slowly desended into the cold, dusty basement. A familiar cold shiver crawled down Taker's back, as his boots hit the cement floor. The dust was so thick he could barely breath. Little flakes of dust danced around the fire light, as Taker took a look around.

What memories he had left behind. Old coffins he had made by hand neatly placed against the wall with his symbol carved in silver attached to the lid of each coffin. The human sized T symbol he had used to sacrifice so many unfortunate superstars was now hiding behind carboard boxes and gathering up dust. And the rows of book shelves it looked like a maze, Taker sighed, "Better get started."

Taker didn't know where to start, he hadn't looked through these books it what felt like in decades. He was almost afraid to touch any of them, due to the fear they might disintegrate. Unable to read in the dark, Taker brought the candles closer so he could read. He began dusting off the spines of each book he passed hoping it would be the one he was looking for.

Book by book, shelf by shelf, and row by row, Taker searched high and low for the book he desired. 

"What are you looking for, my Undertaker?"

There was Paul's curious voice again, but Taker ignored him and continued searching. Paul's voice started getting a little louder, "Undertaker? Why are you ignoring me?"

Taker scratched his ear in agitation, and walked to the next shelf.

"I know you can hear me, Undertaker."

Still ignoring Paul, Taker spotted one book and carefully pulled it out with one hand. Placing the candelabra on top of the shelf away from the other books, Taker flipped through the yellow stained pages. Quickly scanning, Taker grunted. Wrong book.

Paul huffed in annoyance. How dare Undertaker ignore him. Paul noticed the candelabra was right above Taker's head, so he tried to knock it over.

Yet, Taker caught onto Paul's trick, stopped the candles from falling and held it in place.

"You've hurt him, Undertaker." Paul moaned. "He's in great pain both physically and emotionally."

Taker grabbed the candelabra and continued searching. Paul could talk as much as he wanted, Taker was determined not to say a word, he wasn't going to give Paul the satisfaction.

"He's a troubled child, my Undertaker, he'll leave you the moment he gets the chance."

Taker paused. Leave? Where would Kane go? 

"So you can hear me," Paul chuckled. "You can't hide from me, Undertaker, neither of you can."

Angry at himself Taker growled at the weakness he was showing. Where was that damn book? Taker had so much dust up his nose that he let out a sneeze that sounded like a scream which echoed right back to him. He cussed quietly, as he rubbed his nose and continued his search with Paul gabbing in his ear.

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't worry about it," Taker mumbled, hoping his cooperation would make Paul leave. "I'm just looking."

"Looking for what?"

Taker went quiet again, as he pulled out another book and quickly flipped through it. Wrong again. He could feel Paul breathing down his neck his cold breath was driving Taker insane. 

"Does Kane know what you're looking for?"

"Leave him alone," Taker grunted, as he dusted off several spins. "He's resting."

"Oh, he's most definitely not," Paul chuckled. "He'll never rest in peace after what you've done to him."

"Quiet," Taker ordered, as he kneeled down on one knee and checked the books down below. "I'm trying to read."

"Who gave you the right!" Paul shrieked in fury. "You are not his father! You're not even his full brother!"

That comment sent Taker to his feet and sent his eyes to the back of his head, "And what are you?" He growled, as a crack of thunder hit the ground and shaked the house. "You are nothing, but a wandering spirit who is this close to being sent to hell by me personally."

Finally, Paul went quiet and the cold breeze came to an end. Taker sighed in relief, "I'm gonna fix my mistakes. Everything will be better after this."

An hour had passed since Paul had left and there were still no signs of the book Taker was looking for. He was started to get annoyed he knew he still had it, but he just couldn't remember where he put it. At the corner of his eye he spotted his wooden workbench he would use for old photoshoots. With memories floating around in his head he cringed slightly at the thought of how much make up he used to wear. It was more then eye liner back in those days.

Shaking his head away from those memories he returned to his search. He spotted one book that looked familiar and pulled it out. The cover had a thick layer of dust which he wiped off 'The art of illusion' that had been a book he hadn't read in quite a long time, but when he opened it something else fell out.

Quickly falling to the floor was an old Playboy magazine that nearly made Taker's cheeks go red. Not that he was embarrassed, Taker used his foot and casually slid the magazine under the book shelf.

Once Taker realized that this wasn't the book he was looking for, he was starting losing the little patience he had. Suddenly, Taker could hear movement upstairs. Taker looked up and watched dust fall from the wooden ceiling. Of course it was Kane, but it sounded like he was tip toeing, or just walking very slow.

Where was he going? Taker stopped and listened. At first, Taker thought Kane was heading for the stairs, but he kept going down the hall towards Taker's bedroom. Taker tilted his head, "Where the hell are you going, boy?" Taker said to himself, as he walked to the basement stairs.

Listening carefully, Taker could hear his bedroom door slowly creak open. What was the little devil doing? Being curious by his brother's behavior, Taker slowly walked up the basement stairs as quietly as he could, and stuck his head out the door. As if he could hear his brother coming, Kane went completely silent he wasn't moving at all. Taker was tempted to catch the Devil in the act, but he had work to do, and he didn't want to cause anymore conflict, so he quietly headed back downstairs.

The moment Taker reached the bottom again, Kane made a quick escape back to his room which made Taker chuckle and shaked his head. What a sneaky little devil that boy was just like he was when he was a child.

Taker could remember when, Kane was around four and they would play hide and seek. While Taker hid in obvious spots such as: behind couches, in closets, and under the bed, Kane would nearly give Taker a heart attack by hiding in the attic, their father's workshop, and even in used coffins. To his surprise, Taker was shocked he didn't have white hair by now.

While he remembered his past, a thick, black and bed book caught his attention. He made his way over to the book and pulled it out. After cleaning it, the title was now readable, 'Magicae e converso' the clean Latin made Taker smile with hope.

He flipped through the pages with his nose nearly touching the pages till he threw his head back in surprise. He found it.

'Iterum ut iuvenis'

The spell was old and the ink was a little faded, but it was readable. This could work. With one finger, Taker scanned over the spell over and over again.This really could work. Happy with his discovery, Taker closed the book and hid it in his coat. With one more look around the basement, Taker blew out the candles and headed upstairs.

Suddenly, just before he reached the door, Taker felt someone grab his leg, "Don't do it," Paul begged. "My Undertaker, please!"

"Let go," Taker demanded not even looking in Paul's direction. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't!"

"I said let go!" Taker barked, as he yanked his foot away from Paul.

"You'll regret this mistake, my Undertaker....you will."

With a strong grip, Taker slammed the basement door behind him and sighed in relief, as he held the book close to his chest. 

This was his one chance, this was his one chance to fix the mistakes he had made. He could fix everything....everything.

He just needed a few things.


End file.
